


Relived Reality

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sortinghatdrabs</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Relived Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/)**sortinghatdrabs**

Harry knew he was reaching his breaking point. He tried to stay awake, afraid of the nightmares, but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to continue like that. Things had been okay while he was still at Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione around. They'd been able to take his mind off the things that were best not dwelt upon. Now, though, they weren't there distract him. Harry'd never felt more alone than he did now. Ron and Hermione wrote letters, yes, but their cryptic messages only made him feel more isolated.

 _Happy birthday!_ Well, screw that! As if a bit of chocolate was going to do any good. Frustrated and angry, Harry threw away the Honeydukes chocolates Ron and Hermione had sent him.

Harry just wanted to forget, just for a while. He wanted to be able to close his eyes and not look into blank grey ones. He wanted to sleep and not find himself in a graveyard. The nightmares were worse than any he'd had before; they were relived reality. And they were worse when they were preceded by another reality. When Cedric laughed with him instead of lying spread-eagled on the ground. When grey eyes looked at him with trust and love before losing their expression entirely. When he kissed lips that were warm and alive, only to feel them turn cold and unresponsive, knowing that, in his dream, he would open his eyes and look into a dead boy's face. Cedric's face.  



End file.
